Shadow Moses
by GammaKos
Summary: Luke had been on the run for 4 year after leaving the white fang. he hoped he would see her again he just wasn't expect too see her at beacon cause he thought she was still with the white fang. This is my first fanfic and i suck at summaries Sorry if this isn't good but reviews are helpful so i know what too work on. Trigger warning: mentions of self harm and substance abuse
1. Chapter 1

**CH.1 Avalanche:**

My name is Luke D'Argento and it's been four years since I have been on the run after leaving the White Fang. In those four years I've hid my faunas traits, hid my identity not just mentally but physically as well with the help of my semblance. Thanks to my semblance I have been able to change my height, hair color, voice, and go invisible. The first year was tough because I had my "best friend' tracking me along with her partner the only reason they chased me is because I was an eagle faunas. Eventually I got to Vale and they just gave up on trying to find me because they knew I would've used my semblance by that time. That hurt but I figured I'd see one of them again even if that meant I was gonna die. I just hoped it was her so I could explain why I left even if she didn't believe me, again. I wanted it off my chest, because I knew I hurt her with me leaving cause we're like family. "Family" that's a funny word considering the White Fang led me to believe that humans killed my parents in that fire but that was a fucking lie and to think I had people figured out to tell when they were lying to me. After I got them off my case I eventually applied to Signal where the next four years I was at the top of my class. I decided not to use my normal weapon from when I was in the White Fang instead I used dust pistols that turned into a Ninjato. The people I met at signal were nice I made friends with Yang and her sister Ruby. They would always ask to come visit and I would just lie to them and say that my parents wouldn't be okay with that. That would lead to them asking why they never saw my parents. I'd end up lying about that as well and said they work all day which they believed but actually I was just living alone in a depressing apartment with bottles everywhere. I couldn't bare to hurt anyone else after I left so I secluded myself but I put on a facade when ever I went to school.

So after four years at Signal Yang and I graduated. We both applied to Beacon I got accepted the next day which shocked me because I decided to use my real name not the one I used at Signal to get in. The day before I decided to go as my normal identity and not the fake one I had the whole time at Signal. I got on the airship that was supposed to take us there with Yang and the next thing I knew Ruby came running onto the ship and said she got bumped up two years which shocked me. She was good but I was worried because of how young she was. After hearing that I put on my headphones to listen to music but me being a faunus I could still hear the music and them talking clearly.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang said.

"Please stop," Ruby pleaded. I zoned out there but I heard Yang say something about being the bee's knees and then heard a blonde kid puking. Ruby and Yang then proceeded to freak out about puke on someone's shoe. 

I woke up after the flight to hear an explosion I'm assuming Ruby did something. I walk off the ship and lone behold I saw a dust cloud and a white haired girl yelling at Ruby. I got closer using my semblance when I heard a familiar voice say, "Its Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake said.

I turned pale after seeing Blake again this is not how I was expecting this day to go. "Fuck I should get this over with and just talk to her and hope she doesn't still have ties with them and that she doesn't gut me right there. Not like I haven't tried before."

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners," Blake stated.

Weiss was speechless, " How dare-! The nerve-! Ugh!" and then stormed away.

As Blake walked away I quit using my semblance and walked behind her and tapped her on her shoulder. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Gambol Shroud at my throat. "What the fuck are you doing here I thought you disappeared," she said holding back what she wanted to say for years.

"Blake just please just hear me out," I said. "I wanted to tell you why I left and didn't give you any warning."

She finally took Gambol off my throat. "Okay talk, I'm still pissed at you though."

"You wouldn't be Blake if you weren't," I said with a smirk. "Okay I was up one night and heard Adam mention my name. So I got out of bed and used my semblance to not get caught, apparently Adam was talking about how his dad was the one who set my parents house on fire just to make me even colder to hate the humans more which worked."

Blake looked solemn, "When I heard that I let out a gasp so they checked my room saw I wasn't there and then I took off running because they knew their secret was up and would try to kill me." Suddenly Blake pulled me into a hug and I had to remind her about my wings since they grew quite a bit since I left.

"Sorry," was all she could say.

"Eh, it's fine so do you believe me?" Blake nodded yes and told me she left cause as she said Adam turned into a monster which didn't shock me. I still couldn't tell her what I did to myself after I left that was something she didn't need too know.

"We should probably go see Ozpin's speech," I suggested she just nodded and we walked there together reminiscing about the past.

After, Ozpin's speech where he said we would be getting our teams tomorrow he said one team would have 5 due to an extra student. We all went to the ballroom to sleep where I saw Blake sitting reading her favorite book "Ninjas of Love." I chuckled as I saw she still read those books, I sat next to her as Ruby and Yang came and introduced themselves to Blake the only reason they recognized me was my red iris' then Weiss came to yell that people were sleeping. Yang picked up her candles and looked at me to see if I agreed and I nodded and she blew them all out to signal go to sleep. I just hoped I would end up on Blake's team to catch up more but what I got was what I was not expecting.

* * *

 **So i just wanted to Say if you read this thank you so much i plan on trying to write more every day when i get home from school just too get better at this and not wanting to let you guys down. So please leave a review of what you think and criticism is welcome that will help me a lot. I also fixed this chapter some as the review suggested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a second chapter which its easy for me too write after school cause i only go for half a day my senior year**

 **Guest: Yes this title is from BMTH**

* * *

I only got two hours of sleep last night thanks to my reoccurring nightmare where i saw my house burning down and hearing my parents screams. I wish I was in there with them sometimes because of the hell i went through after their death i started drinking a lot trying to numb the pain. Eventually it got so bad that i started hurting myself i still do to this day but now that I'm at beacon i need to stop or it might be the death of me. I noticed the time and started too get ready for the initiation that we had for today.

As soon as i got to the locker room i got my combat gear ready i had silver boots with red accents,silver pants, a red t-shirt and silver overcoat. I put my guns "Light Slinger" in their holsters and put my old bow in its compressed form on the back of my belt. Then i got my quiver for all my arrows, dust and normal in there and slung it over my shoulder when i heard Yang call out my name.

"Yes, Yang?" I asked. "Since when did you have a bow? I never saw it once at signal." she said with a look of confusion.

'Oh, you mean Devil's Whisper? I've had it since i came to Vale i just never used at signal cause most of the arrows i use explode with either a fire or ice dust." I explained "But I also only use it when a fight is gonna be fun."

"Alright that makes sense well I'm gonna go find Ruby I'll see you later maybe well be on the same team" Yang said "Yeah that sounds fun just like back at Signal' I said

For the next couple Minutes i prepared myself for what I could expect in this test but, also thinking about what team would be the five man one and who would be on it. I was kinda hoping it would be Blake and I on a team the rest didn't really matter. I hear Weiss talking to Pyrrha about how they would make a good team knowing how Schnee's worked i couldn't trust her. that's when Jaune walked over and i noticed he was the kid how was puking on the ship i questioned how he got in to Beacon. That didn't really matter to me cause clearly he was just following his dream. Weiss asked him who he was ever talking too and Jaune said nope, Weiss pointed out that Pyrrha was on the Pumpkin Pete's cereal box and he was shocked when he heard that. After Jaune got to close to Weiss she asked for Pyrrha's help where she speared Jaune's shirt into a locker just so they could leave.

The Intercom went off asking for all first years to go to Beacon cliff. When I got there I realized how this initiation would start with be being throw off a cliff cause I saw the launch pads.

"Well this is gonna be fun" I said. Ruby and yang Agreed while, Jaune just at me like i lost my mind.

Ozpin stated "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest".i heard a couple of people from the group mumble and agree

Glynda also stated "Now I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates today."

Ozpin mentioned that the first person you had eye contact with in the forest will be you partner for the next for years and that's when Ruby freaked out cause i could easily tell she wanted to be on Yang's team. Jaune started question how we where gonna be sent to the forest and didn't understand what Ozpin meant by landing strategy.i just tuned everything out while i got ready for my launch and questioned if i should use my wings or not, i decided to use the latter option cause didn't need that secret out yet especially with a Schnee in the school. I watched Blake's landing and all i could think is shes the same as always i pulled out my pistols and switched them to sword mode and stuck it in a tree to catch myself. After i got out of the tree i switched back to pistols and i was greeted by 5 beowolves.

The first Beowolve charged at me i rolled out of the way and fired two shots at it while a second came charging at me i jumped off that one's head and fired 5 shots to make sure it died. i decided to get out Devil's whisper and notched three fire arrows and fired them in a volley at the other 3 beowolves but, one missed and hit a tree and the surrounding area caught fire so i had to get an ice arrow ready to put it out but that first beowolve charged at me and hit me off balance. The ice arrow completely missed and I thought " _if i don't leave now I'm gonna die like my parents did_ " so i ran through the one area that wasn't on fire yet and dropped a fire arrow to cover back.

I got away from the beowolves and decided it might be best to go invisible for the rest of the time until i find a partner cause i cant screw up like that again cause i felt some of the scars reopened. I thought since i was sitting in a tree for now i would patch myself up then i heard yang's normal yelling for when someone messed up her hair and decided to head that way. When i got there i was Blake and Yang standing together and decided that i would join them.

"Oh, hi Luke" they both said "Yang you really need to learn not to yell loud enough for a whole forest to hear you when someone cuts your hair or messes with it." I mentioned

"Hahaha, i kinda forgot i did that a lot at signal, I'm still sorry for breaking your arm by the way' Yang commented

"i see you two got along well" Blake said jokingly.

"Oh yeah i forgot to tell you about my fight with Yang at Signal but that can happen later we need to get a relic" I stated and started running north with them following suit.

We reach the temple and Yang asks "Think this is it?" i just shrug not knowing anything

"Chess pieces?" Blake asks confused "How are those relics?" I ask.

Yang suggests "How about a cute little pony" Blake just reply's "Sure"

"That wasn't too hard" Yang stated.

"Well it's not like this place is to hard to find" Blake pointed out.

While we waited for the others too show up we heard a scream and then we saw Nora riding in on an Ursa with run running behind her exhausted.

"Nora don't ever do that again" Ren groaned.

Nora grabbed the queen piece and started singing I'm the queen of the castle until Ren yelled for her. "H _ow does he keep her under control_ " i thought, then my hearing acted up then Blake and I just point up at the same time as Ruby came fall from the sky yelling head's up. Apparently Ruby thought falling off of a nevermore was a good idea but she left Weiss on the bird because she wouldn't jump. " _Welp that's gonna be a problem for them if Weiss doesn't get here"_ I thought.

Next thing I know is I hear Weiss yelling 'How could you leave me?"

Ruby just replies innocently "I said jump"

Blake mentions "She's gonna fall"

Ruby hopeful "She'll be fine"

"She's falling' Ren just says with no look of worry

"Well good thing Jaune jumped out of the tree to catch to catch her" I said with a grim expression "This is gonna hurt for one of them"

The Nevermore was circling back as Ruby charged the Deathstalker but she couldn't kill it with Crescent rose cause the only way it dies is by its own stinger. Ruby got caught in front of the Deathstalker due to a nevermore feather being stuck in her cloak and the Deathstalker came close to hitting Ruby but Weiss froze its stinger and ranted at Ruby but decided to just leave with the rest of us. That was until the Nevermore broke the bridge in half where we got split on each half i was stuck on the nevermore side with Ruby, Yang,Weiss,Nora and Jaune at first but, Nora and Jaune used Nora's hammer to launch themselves too the other side with Pyrrha and Ren they take down the Death stalker by chopping off its stinger after Ren weakened its tether with Pyrrha's shield then Nora drove it into its head.

Blake, Yang and i all started to weaken the nevermore slightly while Weiss and Ruby where firing shots from farm away. That's when ruby came up with the slingshot idea after we had the nevermore run into a cliff Blake and Yang set up the line for the slingshot, Ruby jumped on her scythe and followed the line down to land on one of Weiss's Glyphs. After asking if Weiss can make the shot which she replied sarcastically which made ruby question her she just straight forward answered yes then ruby reloaded a chambered a new bullet. That's when Weiss launched Ruby and Ruby fired to keep more speed and eventually landed on the cliff face and Weiss summoned glyphs under her feet so she could run up the wall and so Ruby used her semblance and he sniper fire to go faster. As she reached the top she cut straight through the nevermore's head.

We are back at beacon with Our team's being announced team JNPR was Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren which was led by Jaune which was kinda shocking. The next team announced was Ruby, Weiss,Blake,Yang and myself. We are lead by Ruby which I'm pretty sure Blake and I are fine with Yang was really happy and Weiss was just pissed beyond belief yet she hid it so well. We went back to are dorm to get ready for class tomorrow Ruby and Yang where the first asleep Blake and I where reading and Weiss was polishing her sword. I asked Blake if she wanted to go walk for and she just agreed.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Luke?" Blake asked

"I just had to get some stuff off my chest that's been bothering me since i left." I said

"Like what?" Blake asked worried

"I started drinking a lot and hurting myself cause i hated myself for leaving you behind" I said.

'Luke, why i was mad sure but i couldn't hate you i knew you had your reasons" Blake cried

I hugged her "Blake I'm so sorry" I pleaded

"Luke don't worry about it" Blake said " Let's just head back too the room and sleep"

i agreed and for one time in my life I actually felt like i was okay.

* * *

 **Ill have a new chapter up by this weekend cause i need to actually plan out more of my next couple chapters anyways leave a review and thanks guys- gamma**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.3:Leadership**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a whistle in our room. Due to it being a kinda small room it's even more amplified and that causes me to fall out of bed.

"Good morning team RWBY," Ruby states with glee.

"Ugh," I groan. "Was the whistle necessary I would've preferred a bucket of water, and who the fuck has a whistle on them twenty four seven."

Weiss grumpily says, "What in the world is wrong with you." For once in my life I actually agree with a Schnee.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business," Ruby says.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asks.

Yang practically yells, "Decorating!"

Blake pulls out a suitcase, "We still need to unpack and…clean," as the suitcase opens and all the contents fall out.

"I already unpacked everything I own which isn't much," I stated as I finish hanging up my Bring Me The Horizon poster next to my Amity Affliction poster. "While you guys get all that done I'm gonna go take a shower."

I hear what sounds like a construction crew working on our room and that worries me but, I decide against going out to check because I'd rather not show my wings yet. I finished my shower and got dressed in my school uniform. I decided to leave my overcoat behind because the uniform hid my wings well enough. I walk out the door to notice bunk bed's and all I can think is who's wonderful idea this was.

"Well this seems dangerous," I say kinda worried about who got the bottom bunks.

"At least someone agrees with me," mumbles Weiss.

"I'm just glad I get the single bed that way I don't get crushed to death," I say

"Alright our second order of business is classes. We have a few classes together today, at nine we've got to be-," Ruby said.

"Wait, did you say nine o'clock!" Weiss said stunned.

"Umm," Ruby mumbled.

"It's eight fifty-five you dunce," Weiss yelled and took off running.

"Uhh to class!" Ruby exclaimed and we all took off running after her.

We ran into grim studies with a couple minutes left before the bell rang and team JNPR was right behind us. We barely got seated as professor port started telling a story about his adventures. We all had trouble paying attention expect Weiss who wrote everything that he was saying. Eventually Ruby started joking around. She stacked all her books onto an apple and that on top of a pencil balanced on her finger which was impressive but clearly annoyed Weiss as she gave Ruby a death stare. Then the next two things Ruby did really pissed off Weiss.

So Professor Port asked for a volunteer to display if they are a true huntsman and huntress. Weiss' hand immediately shot up just to get away from Ruby. it was five minutes as we waited for Weiss to come back. She came back in full combat gear with Myrtenaster at her side.

"Go Weiss!" Yang said

"Fight Well!" Blake said as she waved a team RWBY flag.

'Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus" Weiss stated angrily.

Professor Port released the grim and it immediately charged Weiss. She spun out of the way It turned back towards her charged again caught her rapier as she went for a lunge and tossed it to the other side of the room. Now weaponless weiss waited for it to charge again and wait for it to hit one on the desks after she dodged. She ran to her rapier picked it up then held up a glyph as the grim ran into it now disoriented the grim landed on it back and Weiss went for the kill stabbing it through the stomach. Class ended after that happened and Ruby went after a Weiss who stormed off.

Ruby caught up with Weiss who sounded even more pissed and asked her what all that was about and asked her what's wrong. Weiss started yelling that Ruby wasn't a good leader and that she was too childish. Ruby asked what happened to use working as a team.

Weiss simply stated "Not a team lead by you…. Ozpin made a mistake," and stormed off

I ran after her "Weiss, what the hell was that you didn't have to flip out on Ruby"

"Yes, I did she is way to childish and clearly doesn't know what it means to be a leader" She stated

'Weiss, I'm only going to say this once and if it doesn't stick through your thick skull and bitchy attitude this team will never work," I'm now seething "Ruby is 15 you're 17 you have been trained to be a leader your entire life, you've even got everything you've ever wanted"

"The problem is you have zero respect for others, even if they are just trying to help you start yelling at them," i continue ranting "Yes Ruby is childish but you have don't know how hard her childhood was which I'm not gonna go into depth on. All im saying is maybe she was put as the leader cause she has the most to gain from it. Now that I'm done ranting, I'm heading back to the dorm i expect you to apologize to Ruby and promise that you will be the best teammate you can be and help guide her into being a better leader," i sigh and walk away

I get back to the dorm and notice Ruby studying and that brings a smile to my face and i realized Ozpin talked to her about why he chose her as leader. I go to change into my pajamas when i come back out Ruby passed out and Yang as well. I ask blake if she wants to go talk and she simply nods yes and stops reading then puts the book under her pillows.

"How was your after class talk with Weiss, Luke?" Blake asked

"How did you know that's what I did, Let me guess you followed me?" I asked.

She nodded "It must of felt good to flip on her like That,'

"You have no idea How great it felt"I said happily " what's gonna suck is when she scolds us for not telling her or the others about us being faunas",

"Yeah it will but when that bridge comes we'll cross it" She said confidently which caused me to smile.

We just ended up outside sitting on a bench for an hour just talking about our favorite music and books which we still shared a lot of the same interests. We started heading back to the dorm still talking.

"Uh Blake, I've never done this before but i was kinda wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" i asked hesitantly

"Aww Luke I was kinda hoping you would ask this before you left," Blake said

I took a sigh of relief "Well that went better than I thought it would,"

We went to open the door to the dorm and noticed our team just standing there and all i could think is I spoke too soon. Let's just say Yang is gonna have some fun with this whole thing . From knowing Yang for four years i realized how bad this could be but i'm her friend she wouldn't go that far let's just hope i don't piss her off again.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 3, I'm probably just gonna stick to the main story and skip over the Jaune Arc arc cause that doesn't really affect Team RWBY so at the next chapter it will be the whole Sun and the faunas reveal arc. I also feel Like I'm gonna make my OC and Sun know each other from the time when he was on the run. Anyways thank you for reading reviews and feedback is always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"All my life I have been trying to understand myself it seems like my own reflection is just somebody else"- The Amity Affliction**_

* * *

 **CH.4 Chasing ghosts**

I'm running through the emerald forest trying to find my team and I come to a clearing. What I find there makes me take a stutter step. I see my old house on fire but the screams this time aren't my parents it's the rest of my team.

"No... No no this can't be happening again," I plead falling to my knees

"Oh but it is Luke, this was meant to happen" said a menacing voice which I hoped to never hear again "Well did you miss me?" Adam asked

"You fucking bastard why couldn't you just leave them out of this especially Blake" I roared as I got up and faced him.

"To put it simply I'm tying up loose ends," he coldly replied.

"I regret not killing you the night I left I had a perfect opportunity," I growled

"It's just like you to waste those opportunities like you had while I was talking earlier," after he finishes that he charges me and fires Wilt at my stomach and hits. After that Wilt lands in front of me I kick it away which gives me time to pull out lightslinger and fire a couple shots at him while he dashed towards his sword. He fired back with blush and I rolled out of the way.

Adam reached wilt and charged again this time ready to swing. I had barely enough time to get lightslinger to switch to ninjato mode to block his strike. I roll to his side and swing at him but he jumps over it and kicks me in the side of the head. I fall on the ground dazed but I knew I had to try something. After I regain some sense I see he has Wilt pointed at my neck but I sweep his legs out from him.

He falls and I go to stab him but something goes through my chest. I go pale from the stab and all I can hear is.

"You were always weaker than me," he says as he pulls wilt out of my chest. I hear what sounds like Blake yelling my name

"I'm ...sorry... I couldn't... save you" I stutter out

"Luke! Luke! Luke! Wake up!" She pleads

I bolt up noting that I'm in my bed and that there is no stab wound in my chest. I breathe a sigh of relief but then I notice my entire team staring at me worried. It was at that point I realized I had one of my pistols in my hand pointed at myself.

"Uhh did I wake you guys" I ask nervously while sitting the gun down.

"Wake us? you may of waken our entire hall with your screaming," Weiss states.

"Fuck I thought those ones where over," I mumble.

"Huh What did you say?" They ask expect Blake who just looks at me with worry on her face.

"Its kinda a long story but I lied about my parents they have been dead since I was six," I say and the three of them are shocked " the reason I was screaming was I saw them burn alive in front of me they were trapped in our house," I stare at the ground.

"Luke why didn't you tell us during our time at Signal?" Yang asked.

"Because I didn't want more people to worry about me I couldn't stand to hurt more people," I stutter out.

"Blake why do you look unphased by this?" Ruby asked

"Because Luke and I were neighbors when that happened and I knew about his sleep problems." Blake stated

"Those dreams haven't happened in years usually I'll just wake up in a panic but apparently not this time," I said "after that happened I lived with Blake and her family until I ran away at 12"

Yang and Ruby come hug me "Luke you have us now you don't need to hide your problems anymore,"

"Guys... Can't breathe please let go," I struggle to speak they let go " That's kinda the problem in my nightmare it wasn't my parents in the house it was you guys"

"Let's not worry about the past anymore, we will help you through this and since we're up why don't we go to town like Weiss suggested yesterday?" Ruby suggested.

I just shrugged while everyone else agreed. I got changed and met them at the bullhead to head into town. Once we landed I noticed there were decorating the town.

"The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said gleefully.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss it's kinda creepy," Ruby said nervously.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking," Weiss said.

"You really know how to make things sound boring" Yang says."Why are we at the docks anyways?" she asked

'They smell like fish," Ruby says while plugging her nose.

'I heard students are visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss states

"She wants to spy on them so she can have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake just points outs.

"Whoa what happened there?" Ruby asked as she pointed out a dust shop that looked broken into. We walk over and ask the cops what happened. They said that someone stole all the dust but left the money which was strange. they said it could possible be the white fang which set Weiss off. " _Oh here we go she's gonna be racist,"_ I thought

"The White Fang what a bunch of degenerates," Weiss scoffed.

"What is your problem?" Blake and I said at the same time

"My problem i simply don't care for the criminally insane," Weiss spit out

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They are simply a bunch of misguided faunus," Blake said

"Weiss don't start this with me I've been friends with faunus all my life" I point out.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss shouted

"You know what you guys have your fun I'm gonna go walk around cause I'm not dealing with fighting" I said and start walking off. I walk back towards the docks and i'm about to leave when i heard someone yell "Hey stop that faunus,"

"I just can't catch a break today can I," I mumble slightly pissed off. I look over to where the yelling came from and I notice a blond haired monkey faunus." _There is no way that's him he should still be in vacuo,"_ I thought to myself.I watch his antic and it only confirms my suspicions of it being him, he's the only person I know that would throw a banana peel on a cop's face. He takes after running and i chase after him and we run past my team and he winks at Blake.

" _Yep that's definitely the fucker,"_ i swore in my head. He rounds a corner and jumps on a roof I'm slightly behind. Then I hear someone fall to the ground and hear Weiss complaining about how he got away without her noticing she ran into someone.

"Uhh Weiss," Yang points out that she should look down. This startles Weiss that she jumps instantly.

"Salutations," the girl said and all I can think is who says salutations anymore. I figure I'm not needed in this conversation so I leave. While I'm leaving i hear Weiss and Blake get in an argument about Sun and faunus in general. I figured it would die down before they got back to the dorm of how wrong I was. I'm back in the room taking a nap when I jump awake when Arguing starts happening in the room.

"Are you guys seriously going at this?" i ask and get a death glare from both Weiss and Blake. "Ok geez I'll stay out of this,"

"You realize that you are defending an organization that hate humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are nothing but pure evil" Weiss argues.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake retorts.

"People like me?" Weiss asks "You're discriminatory!" Blake shouts

"I'm a victim! You want to know why I hate the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. A war with an actual bloodshed. My Grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I could remember. And ever since I was a child, I watched family and friends disappear. Board members, executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day my father would come home furious. And that would make for a very difficult childhood!" Weiss rants.

Ruby tries to interrupt but Weiss shouts "No,You want know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around! I-I…" blake says then slowly realizes her mistake and looks at me worried and I mouth to her " _ **Run, I'll catch up,"**_.

After that she bolts out the door with Ruby shouting "Blake come back,"

"Well good job weiss you brought up Blake's past that she was running from and now you cause her to run from the present," I shout "She was one of the few White Fang who didn't kill anyone i can't say the same for he former partner though,"

"You knew this entire time and didn't tell us why would you Help that criminal," Weiss yelled at me.

"You wanna know why fine I'll show you why," i take off my overcoat and release my wings from their bindings. "This is why we, both used to belong to the White Fang, We were gonna tell Yang and Ruby but keep it hidden from you because of your family ties,"

"You mean to tell me that you two both belonged to a terrorist organization," Weiss asked

"Yes and No, I left after i found out they were the ones who killed my parents to make me more vicious, Blake left after it went from a peaceful organization to having a lot of violence," i said "Now if you don't mind me i need to go find my girlfriend so could you move away from the window?"

They all step away from the window while i dive out of it and start flying. I notice Blake at the statue without her bow on. I land next to her and pull her into a hug to comfort her.

"You still look better without the bow" i say which causes her to blush"you wanna go meet up with my friend who go into town earlier?" she nods. "Alright let me just text him and say we are on our way"

I pull out my scroll and notice i already have five texts from Yang and Ruby and zero from Weiss not shocking.

To: Sun " _hey dude me and Blake need a place to get away from our team while things settle down,"_

From: Sun " _Sure what happened?"_

To: Sun " _They found out we were faunus doesn't help that one is a Schnee"_

From: Sun " _I understand Just come on over"_

We went to his place and spent the night hoping this would all blow over. Weiss might of try to call the cops on us but i know Ruby and Yang will stop her from doing that to teammates. Blake and I fell asleep at Sun's apartment on the couch after we got there. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

* * *

 **This chapter was gonna be a lot longer but i cut it in half cause i had the whole second half written. SO i'll have that uploaded next Sunday Thanks for the follows and favorites, Reviews are always welcome. Have a good week guys i'll see you next Sunday with chapter 5 which will have include Luke finally meeting Torchwick**


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5

 **Ruby's POV**

I woke up after what happened last night and was still really confused because what happened didn't seem like it was real. Weiss and Blake argued for hours over faunus and the white fang. Blake ran after she admitted she was a former member. Luke got pissed at Weiss and revealed he was a faunas as well and also a former White Fang but left after they killed his parents. I look around the room and notice the two are still gone.

"They have been gone all weekend'" I sigh. I'm actually really worried about Blake and Luke cause Blake left her scroll here and Luke hasn't answered

"I'm sure they can handle themselves they are hunters in training" Weiss said. It's like she doesn't even care if they are hurt.

"They are our teammates don't you care?" I ask.

"You heard what they said how can we trust them innocent don't run, Ruby." Weiss stated coldly.

"Ruby has a point Weiss they are our friends And from how pissed Luke got talking about them he harbors as much hate as you," Yang pointed out.

"Should we go look for them I asked?" I asked. Yang nodded and Weiss didn't even answer. "Well it's decided we are heading to Vale to go find them,"

 **Luke p.o.v**

I woke up still on the couch of Sun's "apartment" It wasn't really his he just kinda broke in. That detail wasn't shocking considering I've how to get Sun out of a couple robberies in Vacuo. I noticed Blake starting to stir in my arms that's when I realized I didn't actually wake up in the middle of the night for once.

"Morning Blake" I say as I kiss her forehead "you wanna go get some food at a cafe and explain everything to Sun"

"Yeah that's probably a good ideas seeing as how he let us crash here for the night," Blake said. I woke Sun up while Blake was getting ready to go out by fixing her hair. We went out to a café where they ordered coffee and I just got an energy drink cause I can't stand coffee.

"These still have no effect on me the only thing it actually does is makes me kinda tired" I say I get weird looks from both of them "what it's true"

"You're still weird as ever Luke" said Sun. _"Trust me you have no idea Sun"_ I thought

"So I'm pretty sure you wanna know why we need a place to stay?" I asked and he nodded "Well sun you've heard of the White Fang right?"

"Yeah what faunus hasn't, bunch of creeps who use force to get what they want" he said

"Yeah about that you're looking at two former members," I said and he chokes on his coffee. Better reaction than I expected.

"Wait you two used two used to be White Fang?" he asks we nod

" We were born into it we were at the front of ever protest but that was when it was still a peaceful organization. That was until we had a new leader who made protests more violent and we started robbing train and faunus labor workers we would free." Blake explained.

"So why did you guys leave?" Sun asked confused still

"Well they killed my parents by lighting our house on fire and Blake didn't agree with the new way things worked around there" I explained. Sun looked shocked I could of sworn I told him about that.

"Well that's a good reason to leave then that's horrible what they did," Sun said. I just nodded not wanting to talk about it. "So what happened between you and your team?"

"Blake and Weiss our stuck up heiress teammate got in a argument all day about if the White Fang were behind the local dust shop robberies," I explained "Then Weiss complained about all faunus being the same and, that pissed Blake off to where she snapped and said maybe we are just tired of being pushed around"

"So why did you leave as well? Sun still confused as to why I was here asked.

"I stuck up for her explained everything got really pissed at Weiss also kinda revealed I was an eagle faunus I think if it wasn't for my naturally red eyes they would of been red after I got done" I stated. "Also, you kinda need to stuck up for your girlfriend or you're just a douchebag,"

Sun nodded clearly agreeing with that "So you guys said you don't think it's the White Fang stealing all the dust?" we both nodded "I heard on the ship that a huge Schnee freighter shipment is coming in," Sun pointed out.

"So we have to do a recon to see if it as them?" I asked he just nodded "Alright they are probably gonna do it in the dead of night so we should get ready,"

We went to the docks and Sun said he would be right back. So like I normally do when waiting I put in my earbuds and start listening to my music. I decide to listen to 2nd Sucks by ADTR since I feel a fight coming. Sun comes back with food but I know he has no lien.

"Do you always steal everything?" Blake and I ask.

"Didn't you two belong to a cult or something," Sun asked back. We just shoot him death glares. "Okay noted that I shouldn't joke about that unless I want to die"

We waited for five more minutes when finally something happened. An airship flew over and we saw white fang hop out and start securing containers. Then I noticed a human leading them he had a bowler hat, white suit and bright orange hair.

"That doesn't make sense they would never work with a human" Blake said. I had to agree this seemed really strange for the White Fang.

"Blake before you do anything to crazy just wait..." I say as she already jumps off the roof and ends up behind the guy. "Fucking hell Blake this is the fifth time you've done that, I'll be back I need to fix this" I say to Sun as I jump of the roof behind a container.

I activate my semblance to change into the bowler hat man and walk out and that confuses him.

"What the hell," he mutters. This went all too well cause I can't mimic a person's voice without hearing it first. I start walking closer and Blake gets up behind him and puts gambol on his throat and says while removing her ribbon.

"Brother's of the white fang why are you taking orders from this imposter." I'm just glad she caught onto my plan.

"Oh kid didn't you get the memo?" Mr. Bowler hat said "Me and the White Fang are on a joint business venture,"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to you little operation" Blake growled at him. Then I heard what sounds like 3 airships flying over and turn around and see them filled with White Fang. Oh fuck is all I can thinking this is gonna end bad.

"Hey leave them alone" I hear Sun yell as he jumps into fight Mr. bowler hat. Sun pulls out his bow staff named Ruyi bang and jingu bang which could turn into shotgun nunchucks and I just have a lousy bow.

He starts swinging and firing at Hat guy who is defending every shot somehow cause sun is using them a lot fast than last time I saw him fight. He would always hit himself in his face usually. I can't let myself get distracted by Sun's fighting I need to focus on my own.

I'm surrounded by most of the white fang troops while Blake and Sun deal with him. While I am a great fighter I don't do very well in multiple target combat cause if it's one on one I can change into who they care about most and confuse them and make them think they were gonna hurt them.

So I pull out lightslinger and start shooting them with ice dust bullets hoping to freeze them. It was either that or hope the slip on the ones that hit the people start charging me and I switch to ninjato form. I start countering attacks and knocking people out cause I promised myself I wouldn't kill again.

"Hey" I hear Ruby yell. I look to where she is thinking the rest are with them but it's just Penny with her. Then she gets shot by Bowler hat. Then what I see next Makes me question everything. Penny has eight sword blades spinning around her. That's when He started to run to His bullhead and Penny shot a giant laser out of the ring of swords.

"Holy fuck don't ever fight her," I said. But instead of it hitting his bullhead it hits the container it was holding. So the police came because of the explosions. We got questioned said we stopped the from stealing the dust. Then we saw Yang and Weiss run up.

"Weiss it was all a precaution and she has cat ears and they are really cute," Ruby said at the speed of light. When ruby finally stopped talking all Weiss said was "I don't care"

"Wait what," Blake and I said shocked. What is her motive is all I was thinking.

"You both left so it doesn't matter if you had former ties," she sighed "just tell us next time and don't run we are a team" Blake and I just nodded. "I still don't trust you" she said to Sun. Maybe this year would be so bad after all I though

* * *

 **So next chapter is mainly gonna be a fight scene between Yang and Luke and something happens to one of them but I'm not gonna spoil that. It will have a great affect on the story as it brings back someones forgotten memories. Until next chapter have a good one guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6: Family

It's been a couple weeks since we came back after the whole faunus had been going well I was third in terms of grades behind Weiss and Blake meanwhile Yang is barely passing. Blake and I's relationship is going really well we actually found time for a date between mission's and classes along with my horrible sleep schedule. Weiss has been a lot nicer which makes me think she's planning something.

Speaking of Weiss I've been trying to remember where I've seen her before but it's just a blur and that's bothering me. I don't think it will come to me anytime soon though. In my off time I've been training more than I should just to get my semblance to work on multiple people to display the person they care about most as just a projection of them. It's slowly getting there according to my team. Weiss says she see's nothing i get the feeling she's lying. Blake only sees me but Yang and Ruby see each other.

I haven't really been sleeping much mainly because Blake and I are too busy trying track Torchwick from what Ruby told is his name.I've been living off of energy drinks because of this whole thing and Blake is worse off than me. If I can't eventually get her to sleep she's just gonna crash even worse.

"Blake please get some sleep you've been up for 60 hours straight" I plead worried about her health. "I can handle this you need to rest"

"You sure about that you haven't slept much either," she yawns. Well if she won't listen to me maybe Yang can convince her.

"yeah that may be true but at least I've gotten some sleep just to keep my sanity," I sighed. We are both way too stubborn for this. Definitely gonna have to get Yang's help for this.

"That's true but we both know we can't stop until he is captured" she said. I agreed but this is not something to drain yourself over.

"Blake just please take a break and relax with me" I say as I pull her into a hug. She actually agreed for once but I knew that's only because she was running on fumes. "Besides we have sparring matches tomorrow so we need to be ready," I pointed out and she was already asleep.

The next morning went as it usually did I fell out of my bed trying to wake up. Which I'm glad I have pillows on the ground or it would hurt a lot. I got my shower after everyone else cause I'm usually too focused on the game I'm playing on my scroll.

We went and got breakfast with team JNPR. Ive actually become really close friends with Ren cause we are pretty much the same is ways of acting. After we finished our we went to go see who we would be fighting today and that's when I went pale in the face.

"I'm fighting Yang," I gulp in fear. Yang just has a sinister grin on her face. "Please don't break my arm this time Yang,'. She just laughs while I fear for my life.

"I've never seen you so scared before Luke," said Weiss "why is that?"

"Let's just say every time me and yang fight she breaks something of my body cause I keep hitting her hair," I said. "Let's just say I still have the scar from my forearm being out of my skin,"

"Oh well this can't be good" Jaune said. Yeah no shit doesn't help that we fight first. I got get ready for the fight and Blake gives me a hug and says good luck. I'm gonna need it if I'm not gonna die.

I enter the arena and Yang's already there with ember cecilia ready. I pull out lightslinger and just have it ready in ninjato cause if I know Yang she's just gonna charge like she normally does. The buzzer signals the start of the fight and she does exactly what I expected she goes for a haymaker I slide under her punch and roundhouse kick her is the head. She's dazed but that doesn't stop her from throwing more punches which I block with my sword and counter with some slashes.

Both our auras have hit yellow I'm slightly behind her in terms of how much. I feel like I'm gonna win we she unleashes 5 punches to my stomach I hunch over. I forgot how strong she is even without her semblance. She tries to keep the assault going but I go invisible and appear behind her and slash at her back. That was my mistake I just cut her hair I'm gonna die is all I can think.

"Yang please listen to me it was a mista-," I don't even get to finish when a punch sends me flying into a wall. So this is how I die I thought at the hands of my best friend. She keeps pushing me while I'm against the wall I can hear our team yelling for her to stop but she's blinded by rage. One last punch and I'm sent through the wall. After I land Blake comes running to me and her voice is the last thing I hear before I black out.

* * *

 _Its my first solo mission for the white fang and I was ordered to break into the Schnee manor. I knew I was gonna be chosen for this cause of my semblance allowing me to shape shift into others. They already has a worker at the house ready for me to change to and they told me I was one who cares for their youngest daughter._

 _I arrived at the household ready to spy on them but I ended up seeing more then I wish I did. I was that their youngest daughter would be abused because she was also a faunus but not just any faunus she was also an eagle faunus. This sent questions running through my head._

 _"Mrs. Schnee are you okay?" I asked actually greatly concerned for her. "Do you need anything?"_

 _"No I'm okay and please call me Weiss I'm not even a real Schnee my real parents left me here but kept my twin brother with them," she said as she started crying. "I just found this out and they hid it from me all these years and only told me cause I want to be a huntress,"_

 _"Do you know you know your actual family name at all?" I asked she nodded "What is it Weiss?"_

 _"No i don't" she said but I started to piece things together in me head she had the same wing color as me and her eyes were red instead of the Schnee blue. Is she my sister was all I could think._

 _"I may be able to help you find your brother but that's if he even knows about you he may deny it with all his heart if his parents lied to him" I said and that brought a smile to her face_

 _"I would really like that," she said. I forced myself to forget everything from that day expect the info the white fang needed and Weiss probably didn't bother talking about it again._

 _I just remembered everything I didn't want to remember to because it hurt to much to see my sister that way. I had a sister and I forced myself to forget her some brother I am._

* * *

I started waking up to hear yang cursing up a storm while Blake was yelling at her about something and Ruby crying. What the fuck happened is all I can think.I try to move but my entire body hurts.

"Owww what the fuck why do I feel like a train hit me" I groan that makes them all jump. Blake has to hold Yang and Ruby back to keep them from jumping on me. Yang is spewing out apologies. "Uhhh Yang why are you apologizing?' I asked

"Do you not remember what happened in sparring?" She asked. I shake my head nope. "I kinda punched you through a wall and nearly killed you, you were in a coma for 3 days,"

"No wonder my ribs feel broken" I sigh "how many times how I been in a hospital because of you now is this the twentieth time now?"

"Twenty second actually" she said sadly. This is the most guilty I've ever seen her act I must of been real close there I thought.

"Let me guess that's why Blake was scolding you?" I asked she nodded "I kinda figured anyways where is Weiss?"

"She went to go get us food" Blake pointed out. Good thing Weiss is always thinking ahead. "She was actually really worried about you which was strange,"

"Yeah I kinda need to talk to her because Yang knocked me into a coma some memories came back" I explained And Weiss needs to kinda hear this first mainly because it deals with her,"

"That's fine but at least eat first because we are worried about your lack of food" Ruby finally squeaked out. Her eyes were really red. How long has she been crying I thought.

Right as that happened Weiss brought us all lunch. Blake had a tuna sandwich. Ruby had cookies, Yang got a burger, Weiss had a salad,and I got a mini pizza. We talked about what I missed in class which wasn't very much because classes got postponed due to yang destroying two classrooms with my body.

" Hey Weiss can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as they started to leave. Hopefully I can tell her we are related and she doesn't freak out.

"What is it Luke?" She asked with her looking confused. I would be confused to if someone who just woke up from a coma would need to talk to me.

"You remember that one time a servant takes to you about your real family?" I said. "Uhhh how do you know I'm adopted?" she asked. "It was my first solo mission on the White Fang I was asked to sneak in to spy on you guys" I said "My semblance made it perfect for me to do that, while I was there I saw you were a faunus as well"

She went pale "So you saw everything." she asked."why did you just bring this up now" she was pained.

"Didn't you question why I had red eyes and the same color wings as you?" I asked. "Well I kinda did but I just thought your eyes where the semblance" she says as the realization dawns on her she starts to cry "You're my brother" I nod "Finally after all these years I've found you,"

"Its nice to know I still have family left alive even though I never knew I had a sister" I said as I pull her into a hug. "We should probably tell the team" I told her she just nodded as she texted the team asking them to come back to the infirmary in a hurry. "Do you wanna take the contacts off or no?" I ask as she already removed them. "Well let's hope this goes well"

Blake and all of them come back running thinking something bad happened. They just see us talking and end up really confused until they see we both have red eyes.

"Luke did you use your semblance on Weiss' eyes?" Yang asked I just nod my head nope. "Then why are her eyes red?"

"That's a long story but to make it short we are twins" that's when their jaws drop in confusion. "I kinda expected that reaction seeing as She was wearing a Schnee logo all the time but she got left with them at birth at least that's what I've heard only for the second time now" I pointed out.

"So what you're telling us is she got left with the schnee's for a better life but she knew she had a twin and you didn't?" Blake asked

"Pretty much I only found out on that solo mission I had years ago to where I had to sneak into the Schnee manor" I said. "I completely blocked out what happened but yang knocking me out brought back those memories they weren't pretty from what I saw,"

"Ok I'm still really confused if you two are twins are both of you faunus?" Ruby asked. "Because if both your parents where it would be automatically passed on to their children"

"That isn't my question to answer but I do know the answer but this is kinda a touchy subject for Weiss," I said. "So I'll let her tell you this without pointing out the bad thing that's for a different discussion," they just agreed and Weiss started to speak.

"What happened was when we were born our parents where in the White fang as a given but they left me to the Schnee,s Hoping I would have a better life from what the Schnee's told me" Weiss stated "But it wasn't better because every time the White fang would attack I would get abused because I am a faunus myself," The rest of the team was shocked at this.

"I Didn't even know my past until I told my parents I wanted to be a huntress, that's when they admitted I wasn't even a Schnee," Weiss said dejectedly. "I thought they were my real for years, the only one who actually cared about me was my "sister" she would help me cover my wounds,"

"When I found out I had a brother I was really excited cause maybe I could find him" Weiss said as I pull her into a hug. "I guess this is for making up lost time?" I just nod my head yes.

"If is of just help you escape when I actually showed up there I could of save you from that," I said.

"Luke don't worry about it you're here now," Weiss told me. "Well I guess we have two groups of siblings on team RWBY now and Yang please no twin puns," Weiss and I say at the same time. Yang groans knowing she isn't allowed to make a pun.

"Can we head back to the room now I've been cleared to leave, and I would like to finish my essay for Oobleck since we have extra time now," I said and Yang and Ruby went pale. "You completely forgot didn't you, sigh I guess I'll help you then," they both got excited. "But don't expect any help next time"

With that said we want back to our dorm and team JNPR checked on me. I told them I was fine and then they asked why Weiss was smiling. I said let's just talk about that tomorrow that's a discussion for when I'm not tired and have homework. Once I entered the room Ruby and Yang attack me to do their essay for them. After I finished Their essays Weiss and I started to talk more about our parents and I told her everything about them and how caring they were.

"So what did our parents do in the White Fang" she asked me. Straight to the point I guess.

"They were scouts like me, our family had a knack for finding intel," I told her " After they died I was given most of their missions,"

"So they where gonna be the ones in the house and not you if they didn't?" she asked. I never really thought about that.

"To tell you the truth I never thought about that but I'd have to assume yes," I tell her and she smiles "Either way you met your family in the end"

"We should probably sleep cause we have an hour in port's class tomorrow" Weiss says and I just groan "I hate the class as well but it's part of the school requirements, with that said goodnight Luke,"

"Goodnight Weiss," i said as I tried to sleep I eventually gave up on that hope and went to the library to read to try and fall asleep. I couldn't help but think that year was going to well. I tried not to dwell on that and eventually fell asleep in a beanbag the library had.

* * *

 **So the season three teaser came out and i am very hyped. I actually like the idea that Weiss is secretly a faunus and the reason she hates the White fang so much is it makes her father hate her even more. That just my own personal feeling on this. Anyways i hope you guys Liked this chapter and please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7: Best Day Ever?

After waking up in the library i finish what i was working on and head back to the dorm. When i get there everyone is gone except for Ruby who is using Weiss' binder for something but I'm not gonna question it. I go to get a energy drink from my stash i have hidden of them but they're gone.

"Ruby, did you take my energy drinks cause they are gone again?" I asked but she doesn't answer me just runs out the door. "I'll take that as a yes, I really need a better place to hide them," I sigh as i start walking to the cafeteria. Hopefully Blake actually slept last night but knowing her she probably didn't. I arrive at the cafeteria and its lunch so i slept longer than i wanted to. I see the rest of my team expect for Ruby. I get my Food and sit down between Weiss and Blake.

"Luke where were you this morning?" Weiss asked generally concerned for me. I wonder if she told JNPR yet. blake also looked like she was worried but something else was bothering her pretty sure it had to do with Adam if thats the drawing she had. Meanwhile Yang was catching food thrown by Nora at her.

"I was in the library studying and fell asleep in there" I said "I needed to remember more from ports classes mainly grimm weak points" I lied I was actually looking for anymore recent White Fang attacks but there was none in weeks. "Also guys has anyone seen my weapons"

"About that they kinda broke during our fight" Yang pointed out. I was wondering if that's what happened to them but I had no clue.

"Ahh ok I needed to ones anyways I got tired of fighting close quarters anyways," I said "I have no idea what my new ones are gonna be though,"

"Did someone say new weapon?" Asked Ruby coming out of thin air "anyways four score and seventeen minutes ago I had a dream that we would make today the best day ever since the semester starts back up tomorrow," she slams the binder down on the table.

"Is that my binder" Weiss asked sounding annoyed. I'm gonna have to ask what that binder was for later.

"I'm not a crook" Ruby says. "According to how you steal my energy drinks and Weiss' binder clearly you are" I retorted

"Well in this binder I have a bunch of team activities we can do to bond more, also we can start off our semester with a bang," she said. I just want alone time with Blake because we haven't really been away from our team yet.

"I always start mine off with a Yang," Yang said trying to be funny. i slam my head on the table in annoyance.

"I'm gonna have to pass on the activities i'm not a social person" said Blake thank you for trying to get us out of this. I really just want to sleep and force you to sleep.

"I think we should all do it it will really help-" weiss start as to say as she gets hit with a pie thrown by Nora. She then grabs my pizza and throws it like a frisbee at Nora but it hits Jaune.

"OH COME ON I WAS ABOUT TO EAT THAT," I yell and then I get hit with a pie. "Oh it's on now" then I flip the entire table at team JNPR hitting them with almost everything and somehow I send Jaune flying at a window. That's when all hell breaks loose and team JNPR end up on top of a fort of tables.

"I'm queen of the castle" sang Nora. Ok she is really obsessed with that and this is like tenth time she has sang that.

"Justice will be swift, justice will be painful it will be delicious" Ruby shouts as we charge team JNPR. They throw like 70 watermelons at us. They come flying in but Yang and Blake destroy them with makeshift weapons out of turkeys and baguettes.

Yang starts fighting Ren while Blake is against Pyrrha but Blake eventually has her baguettes break and gets hit by Pyrrha's chucked by a runs in and uses a ketchup bottle as ice dust to make Ren slip. Nora charges in and makes a watermelon war hammer. Ruby rides a lunch tray down the tables like a skateboard and sending food flying at them.

Yang punches Ren through the pile of tables which causes Nora to send yang through the roof. Blake starts using sausage links as a ribbon to fight Nora which breaks her hammer so nora starts throwing soda cans. I'm busy trying to keep Pyrrha down which is working until I kick her back toward all the soda cans. Which she in turn launched them all at us with her semblance. Meanwhile Weiss got sent flying into a support column. Ruby got really and I mean really worried and caught her.

"Weiss no don't leave me" Ruby shouted. After Ruby sat Weiss down she go into a sprinter's stance and took off with her semblance collecting all the food and plates behind her. She eventually ran so fast she turned into a corkscrew and rand between team JNPR and caught them as well. Then she sent them flying into a wall where the got covered by food.

"Children please don't play with your food" growled Mrs. Goodwitch. Right as she said that Yang fell back through the ceiling and landed on me.

"Oww Yang please get up kinda dying here" I barely get out before Blake pulls her off of me "Thanks Blake now I can breathe"

"No problem we should probably go to the library I guess" She said. We all agreed and headed there where Blake and I tried to do research but we got forced to play a card game. Well I didn't get forced I just sat and watched Blake try to play. Weiss attacked her own troops a lot and Ruby fell for a trap card. Blake eventually gave up and left with me back to the room

I got a text from a scroll I had no idea it belonged to. All it said was "is this the mimic". I haven't seen or heard that name in years when referring to me. I had two ideas of who it could be from my hitman years while trying to pay for my apartment while attending Signal.

"Blake I'll be right back I have a phone call to make" I say as I release her from my hug "I'll be back in like five minutes,".

"Alright if you go to the cafeteria bring me back some tuna please," she says and I can't help but chuckle. Which causes her to throw a book at me.

"Geez calm down I'll get it," I say as I duck out the door. She can really throw a book hard. I make my way down to the courtyard and call that scroll.

"Okay listen I don't know who you are or I don't remember but if you want to talk to me meet me in Vale this weekend" I say as I hang up. I head to the cafeteria to get Blake her tuna. When I come back to our room all I can see is Blake about to leave but Weiss balanced on two legs of a chair pointing at her.

"Umm did I miss something?" I asked confused as I hand Blake her tuna. I seriously don't understand my team sometimes.

"Why are you guys hiding something you promised to tell us if something was wrong," Weiss said "You guys have been even more moody and antisocial lately, I get it's kinda your thing but this isn't normal"

"You guys are still worried about Torchwick and the White fang aren't you?" Yang asked "Ozpin said the police and professional hunters will take care of it until we are ready"

"What if we are never ready it not like our enemies will wait until graduation day" Blake shouted.

"I'm gonna have to agree with that it's never like the White Fang to wait on a target I know from when they tried to chase me down" I said. This caused Blake to cringe because she was one of the ones chasing me. "We could go sneak into a meeting but the next one is tomorrow night"

"How do you know when the next meeting is?" asked Weiss "I have a source still in the White Fang giving me info" I said

"That makes senses seeing as how you had a lot of friends in there even before you left, of course someone would still tell you what's going on in there" said Blake.

"We should at least plan for what to do tomorrow like who goes where and the teams for this I could get sun and his friend neptune to help if you guys want" they all agreed and after we decided teams we went to bed waiting for tomorrow night.

* * *

I woke up the next morning earlier the the rest of my team and left a note saying went to vale to get supplies for my new weapon. I was also heading there to see who tried to contact me. I decided my new weapon would be a claymore longsword that changes into an assault rifle as well as two cutlasses.

After getting my new weapon parts I got the feeling I was being followed. So my first reaction is head into an alley and go invisible and hope I see who it is. The person who enter it after me is one of the people who I worked with in my time as a hitman they were know as "the mute" thats only because she wouldn't talk to anyone expect me really.

"What do you want?" I asked as I went back to normal. She just laughed "You we're the one who got contact with me yesterday I take it?"

"Yep I was wondering how you were doing since you stopped taking jobs?" She asked. She always looked out for me on jobs so guess she saw me as a best friend.

"I've been good I got into beacon if you wanted in I could forge transcripts for you unless you are working for someone" I said

"You would do that for me that's really nice but I don't think my new boss would be really happy with that" she said and all I can think is new boss what the hell happened the the old one.

"Wait new boss who is it?" I asked really confused "what do they have you doing,"

"They just have me protecting them and it's Torchwick" as she says this my fists clench.

"You mean the asshole using White Fang to steal all the dust in Vale," I growl she just nods her head "Why the hell are you working for the sleazebag,"

"It's the only job I could get but if you could get me into beacon I might be able to leave" she said. I nodded and said "I'll see what I can do it was nice to see you again" I hug her and we part ways. I'm gonna need to forge a transfer application and give it to Ozpin shouldn't be too seeing as how Jaune did it.

I make my way back to the dorm and notice everyone was gone so I decided to take a nap. That plan got ruined cause as soon as I started to drift off into sleep Yang came into the room.

"Hey Luke what took you so long in Vale?" She questioned me.

"Nothing much just saw an old friend" I said "Hey Yang you wanna pull a prank on our team," she nodded with an evil smirk "Ok im gonna use my semblance to make us invisible and we act like ghosts in the room,"

"Luke you evil genius that brilliant" she says and I take a bow."Okay come here cause I need to put my hand on your shoulder to at least activate it," right as I finish that Ruby and Weiss enter the room. I tell Yang to wait as I move over to the bathroom door and direct her to move to the dorm room door. I open the door slowly and slam it as fast as I can then yang does the same thing.

Ruby and Weiss freak out better I expected Weiss falls out of her chair and Ruby falls off her bunk. At this point Yang and I are on the ground laughing so hard.I deactivate my semblance and Yang and I just can't stop laughing. Then Blake finally comes back to the room and get really confused as to why everyone was on the ground.

"What happened here and why wasn't I in on it?" She asked. I felt kinda bad for leaving her out but there's always next time.

"Yang and I scared Ruby and Weiss half to die thinking there was a ghost in the room," I got out while still on the ground laughing.

"How did you even manage that?" Weiss asked

"I'm able to let other people also use my semblance if I touch them but it's only for a short time," I explained "It's only useful for scaring people though,"

"Okay enough with making us crap our pants can we get ready for tonight?" Ruby asked

"Yeah sure I'm gonna go get changed someone wanna get in contact with Sun to tell him to get ready" I said. "Since I used to be in the White Fang they probably remember what I look like so I'm gonna have to change that and my clothes"

I changed out of my normal over coat put on a black t shirt, put on black jeans, and got my red sneakers. Instead of my normal red eyes and gray hair I went with green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Why did you guys all change outfits when it's me,Blake and Sun doing the spy mission?" I asked.

"Cause when else are we gonna get to use these outfits," Yang said. I hate when she makes sense that doesn't relate to the question.

"Touche," I said that caused her to fist pump in victory. "But Yang don't blow up the bar again without me this time"

"IT WAS ONE TIME," She yelled.

"Yeah but I like explosions" I said and got a chuckle out of everyone expect Weiss who was dumbfounded at my immaturity.

"I can see how I'm the older one" she said

"We have no proof of that Weiss" I retorted. She sunk back into her bed dejectedly. "Okay so everyone remembers what their job is tonight right?"

"Me, Blake, and Sun or going to the white fang meeting, Weiss and Ruby you are to get info on any recent Schnee shipments stolen, and Yang, you and Neptune are to shake down Junior for info on why his men work for Roman," I said "Everyone got that good let's go" and with that we went to our different jobs. We were in for one hell of a shocking night as it turned out

* * *

 **the opening intro is so good. What other weapon is Qrow's scythe. also we finally get to see Summer's face and is someone gonna die in this season. these are all questions running through my head**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys i know this is a shorter chapter then i usually do but i have some news for the end of the chapter. Anyways stick around and enjoy this chapter at least**

* * *

CH.8 it's always a mech

"Well we're here time to see what's changed so much" I said as Blake examined the marks on the wall to see if this is the meeting place "I wonder what's gonna happen in there"

"I have no idea but why did you have to change your whole appearance for this?" Sun questioned. "You remember how I left right?" He nodded "Well they tried to kill me for years after that, that's why I'm hiding my appearance,"

"Point taken not gonna ask again," Sun said awkwardly. "Good cause that's still a touchy subject for me and Blake seeing as she was sent after me, okay everyone have the masks,"

"Yeah but my question is why do you guys wear them?" Sun asked boy he is just full of questions today."We wore them because the humans saw us as monsters so we donned masks of actual monsters," Blake chimed in.

"Grimm masks that's dark but expected," Sun said. "Yeah can we hurry up and go in cause it's kinda getting time for it to start and we want to see what's going on, but this kinda gives me a bad feeling as well" this could either end with us getting no info or into a fight I was hoping for an in between of us somehow capturing Roman.

"OK this is a lot more members than I expected I hate crowds" I mumble as Blake pats my back "It's gonna be fine Luke" "I hope you're right cause I hate this paranoid feeling"

This is when Roman and Neo or as I know her the mute come on stage. He explains how humans are the worst and how him and the White Fang share a common enemy the people in charge. He then unveils a new Atlas paladin mech.

"How the fuck did they manage to steal that" I gulp as my worries grow larger. "Why is it also giant robots" "I have no idea but he's staring at us guys," Sun says as Roman starts walking towards us "we need a way out, Blake any ideas"

"I'm working on it" she says as she looks around and notices a power box. "I got it get ready to run" we mm of as Blake pulls out her pistol and shoots the power box and the light go out. We run our way out ot the warehouse and jump through a window. That's when the mech comes running through the wall. This not how I wanted my day to go being chased by another giant robot through a town.

""Someone wanna call for backup and, why the hell is that thing so fast," I yelled as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "Already working on that" I heard Blake back "We need help I heard her yell into her scroll" " WHY IS IT ALWAYS GIANT ROBOTS," I scream.

"Where the hell are you guys" asked Yang. "Currently running from a giant mech suit containing Roman heading towards the highway" Blake says trying to remain calm while me and sun are yelling "SEND HELP FAST," I really hate robots more than you imagine.

Neptune and Yang where the first to show up on show up on the highway. Neptune jumps onto the mech and stabs it after firing some shots at it. "Neptune hold on" as sun says that he sends his two clones at the mech then charges himself while he goes to swing down on the mech Neptune gets launched and hits him off the side.

"I'm in position" we heard Ruby say as Weiss turns the ground to ice to slip up the mech sending it off the highway. "Get ready to fly Blake," I say as I open up my wings and fly down to the mech and land next to Ruby."So what's the plan" this brings a smirk to Ruby's face as the others get down here.

"Freezer burn" Ruby tells as as we jump back Weiss freezes the ground and Yang jumps up then punches it. This is actually really smart because from what I know about atlas machines is they don't have heat vision targeting only motion detection. So this makes it good because it can't see us in the fog.

"Copycat" is what I hear Ruby yell out next. I grab my new weapon Phantom Blade and jump at the mech getting ready to slice down onto it. Blake wraps her ribbon around its legs to keep it still. I make contact with the cockpit of the make and can hear Roman yell as I keep stabbing at the robot. I jump off and switch to assault rifle form and land beside Blake as we unload onto the mech with bullets.

"Checkmate" is yelled as the mech charges me. "Oh shit this might hurt" I say as I get kicked up into the air. I have no focus After that kick but once i regain my thoughts I start flying back down. I'm almost to the ground when Neo jumps out to fight me

"You don't have to do this Neo" I tell her hoping she listens. "You can stop this you can stop everything that might happen just help us," she looks really sad and charges me. I know her fighting style and this is not how she normally fights she usually goes for countering like I normally do.

"Neo we both know who wins this fight and it's not you" I get out as she swings her parasol down at me but I block it and sweep her leg. She tries to take out my legs while she's on the ground but I jump over her kick and roll back. She slashes at my chest and cuts my shirt.

"Aww come on that was my favorite shirt," I say but she gasps and I look down and realize she could see all the scars. I hear the mech break behind me. "Okay look I will let you two leave this time just Next time I see you you are to beacon," she nods and teleports to Torchwick. Yang charges them but punches a fake image of them. They get away in a bullhead.

"Hey guys" I say as I walk over to them. "She pull the same trick on you?" I ask while lying. The just go pale when they see all the scars in my chest. "Guys I don't wanna talk about it I was in a very dark place at that time" that doesn't stop them though.

"But they look so fresh" said Yang. I'm just remaining quiet not wanting to talk about it. "Luke when did you last do it, and don't you dare ignore me," more silence. "Why the fuck are you not telling us," as she punches me.

"You wanna know why cause I hate being a burden, that's all I've ever been I don't have a semblance like you guys that helps in a fight my semblance is meant to escape not aid." I say as I try to hold back tears "all I've ever done is train more than anyone in combat just to increase my skills because my semblance had been useless, seriously every time I've ought Yang I've lost and ended up worse for wear,"

"Luke please just tell us the last time you did it" Blake pleaded. "The day we showed up to Beacon" I mumbled and only Blake heard it and got really sad. "Can we please not talk about this right now it was before I had you four to keep me busy and I started to actually get some happiness back at your antics"

"Aww group hug," says Yang "please no," is all I can get out before I'm pulled into them. "You are way too strong for your own good Yang," I groan. "Can we please go back to our dorm now?" I ask. "Because the cops are coming and is rather not get arrested,"

"That might be a good idea think you can fly back to Beacon yourself?" Asked Yang "nope, I can only fly 4 miles at most,"

"Welp Ruby wanna call a bullhead," " Already on it sis,"

We barely talked on the ride home but Blake and I sat there watching a movie. Ruby was cleaning Crescent Rose I swear she had an attraction to that weapon and Weiss was watching her I can tell my sister has a crush on her but I'll talk to her about it later. Yang is asleep of course what else should I expected.

We got back and Blake and I continued to watch our movie while the other passed out. I eventually noticed Blake fell asleep so I pulled her into a hug and stopped the movie and fell asleep as well. Tomorrow was gonna be the one day we had an actual break so I looked forward too that.

* * *

 **So the new is I plan on doing a Halloween chapter before i get to the dance and i'm gonna try and at least finish volume 2 before i have to write my Research paper for school but i have 2 weeks until then so i might not but once i finish that ill will pick up where i left off and head into volume 3 which i am really hyped for. That death battle Between yang and Tifa was great as well. Another Reason i am uploading a short chapter is I'm not gonna be home for the next 3 days so i decided to upload now instead of when i get back. i probably will come back and ad more to this chapter though when i have the time**.


	9. Chapter 9

CH. 9

It's the day of Halloween here at Beacon but I can't help but feel like something is off this Halloween. I put it off in my mind and decided to help decorate our dorm hall. I was really excited because this is the first time I'm actually doing anything for Halloween. I never really got to celebrate as a kid and was too busy with doing anything for the White Fang.

"Why does it feel like I'm in some shitty horror movie right now" I say as I walk back into our room. "I've been getting that feeling to but I just assumed it's because it's Halloween" chimed in Ruby. "So what is everyone going as tonight?" I asked cause I decided to go as Red Hood.

"Umm we actually didn't really think about this" said Yang I facepalmed so hard at this. "We are still hosting a party tonight right?" "Yeah that's still happening we just need to get our costumes," I don't understand why they didn't do this sooner.

"Well while you guys are getting your costumes I'm gonna go get more supplies," I said "You sure you don't need our help?" asked Ruby. "Yeah I'll be fine I need to talk to a friend anyways," "Oh okay well just meet us back at the docks to leave or just catch up with us,"

"I got it I'll catch up when I get all the stuff I need" with that said we all got on the bullhead and headed into town. I decided to fall asleep with my head in Blake's lap. That was until Yang started taking pictures. Blake and I just sent her death glares the rest of the flight. And during all of that Weiss and Ruby were just chatting away.

We got off the flight and the others started to leave but I pulled Weiss off to the side. "What is it you dolt?" "Hey is that anyway to talk to your brother" "Yes, it is because you are a dolt" "Fine I was gotta talk to you about your crush but seems you have that under control"

Her face goes as red as Ruby's cloak. "W..w...what do you mean?" She asks worried. "We both know what I mean and it's that you have a crush on Ruby," "how did you know I haven't even been obvious with it" "Weiss i'm your twin brother you think I wouldn't catch on plus twin telepathy," I say with a chuckle "But seriously I could help you if you wanted I could talk to Ruby later and see if she likes you back"

"That would be really helpful but I need to catch up with them" she says as she waves goodbye. I text Neo and tell her to meet me in vale cause I need to get supplies as well as invite her to the party. She said "I'll be there in 10" that's faster then she normally is must be closer this time. While I wait I start listening to Real Friends while grabbing more drinks for tonight including some whiskey cause it's been a couple months since I had a drink. I think Yang will appreciate the alcohol at the party. I then go and grab our food for the party and that's when Neo tries to sneak up on me but u turn around and catch her.

"That doesn't work even if I have earbuds in Neo," that gets her to laugh "So why did you want to meet me" "Oh yeah I got these for you," I hand her the transcripts and she is shocked I got them "also my team is having a party tonight and u have a girl you might like there,

"Is it the blonde one!" She asks as she blushes "yes it is I'm glad I still know you have a thing for blondes, another thing is you might want a disguise until you actually join the school" "yeah I'm kinda already in the school disguised,"

"Wait, what, how?' Is all I can ask "My boss wants me to help with their latest plan" great so that's the presence I felt in the school earlier. "Is it someone strong in dust control" "yeah how did you know?" "I felt of a presence of someone stronger at that then my sister, their aura was way darker than anyone I've ever come in contact with before,"

"Yeah that would be who hired Torchwick," "Okay so can you tell me if they are planning anything here soon" "yes and no I know they are planning something but they don't tell me anything because I'm just the muscle," I nod understanding her situation "well if you hear anything tell me I've gotta go find my team thanks for the help Neo,"

I start heading to the bullhead to drop supplies off but I figured let's just have the party at my apartment. So I drop the supplies off there and clean up the place. I head out to find the girls. That's when I start singing Knuckle Puck

" **I've been feeling stagnant and cracked underneath  
I try to sleep it off but I can feel it in my dreams  
I'll give them what they wanna see  
A kid lost in his twenties  
Oh, what a sight to see**

 **Constant pressure weighing down on me**  
 **It gets better, they want me to believe**  
 **Constant pressure weighing down on me**  
 **It gets better, they want me to believe**

 **Not much to show for this time spent alone**  
 **I swing but I miss every time**

 **Not much to show for this time spent alone**  
 **I swing but I miss every time**  
 **There's so much fight inside, and I've fought the good fight**  
 **But I just can't let this one go**

 **Feel the rush of blood beneath the skin**  
 **Can't keep myself from dwelling on this like you did**  
 **Cause it's so dark here, more than it ever is**  
 **Close the shades, clear my head, slump back to bed again**

 **I've always wanted to believe that this meant something**  
 **We've always wanted to believe that this meant something**

 **Not much to show for this time spent alone**  
 **I swing but I miss every time**  
 **There's so much fight inside, and I've fought the good fight**  
 **But I just can't let this one go**

 **Not much to show for this time spent alone**  
 **I swing but I miss every time**  
 **There's so much fight inside, and I've fought the good fight**  
 **But I just can't let this one go**

 **There's so much fight left inside"**

Right as I finish singing I bump into someone. I look at who it was and notice it was Beacon's local racist Cardin Winchester. Oh this is gonna be fun I've hated this guy since I've met him. He turns around and notices it's me that ran into him

"Hey bird brain why don't you watch where you're going' "Yeah sure and how about you get the fuck over yourself cause anyone on my team could beat yours in a one on four,"

"Oh you really think so you filthy animal try us next combat class," "Pretty sure you guys face Pyrrha but I can go next time you're ready or when we get back today," "You got a deal freak later today my team vs you"

Oh how sweet it will be to kick their asses later and still be fine for the party. I continue my search for the girls when I eventually find them at a costume store cause I see Yang's motorcycle outside and what I can assume is Ruby's as well.I need to remember that I should race them one time.I enter the store and notice they are still looking for costumes. Well Yang and Weiss where Blake and Ruby were just sitting there waiting to leave.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I ask and I get mixed replies of good and groans. "Well I'm need to tell you guys the party is moved to my apartment here in Vale but we have to set up after kick CDRL's asses," "Why do you have to do that" asked Blake. "Cardin may have called me bird brain and filthy animal and so I said anyone on our team could beat his one on four"

This caused Weiss to facepalm yet it was true their team had no coordination. "So can we hurry up and get costumes so I can have a ref for my fight" "Yeah yeah just let me buy our costumes" said Weiss. "Okay good cause I'd rather not have Cardin stab me,"

"Yeah that's probably smart considering you're a Faunus," said Ruby. I nod and head back outside with Blake to the bullhead. "I really don't want to kick their ass before Pyrrha fights them but they deserve it," Blake sighed "just don't get hurt please," "I won't trust me" I say as I kiss her forehead.

""Get a room you two," I heard Yang yell from behind us. "I swear we can never have a moment with Yang around," Blake nods and I just sigh as I board the bullhead back to Beacon. We get back to Beacon and apparently word of my fight got around seeing as how all of our year and a second year team was in the arena.

"Cardin must of wanted to put on a show to bad he's gonna lose," I say to my team as they go to leave and I give Blake a hug before I get ready. "Cardin are you really sure you wanna be embarrassed like this," "You know what bird brain put your money where your mouth is,'

"Well let's get this show on the road cause I have a party to go to," I say as I use my semblance to go invisible. "Good luck fighting what you can't see," his team charges where the think I am but the thing is I'm flying above them. I pull out phantoms edge in Assault Rifle form and fire pop shots at them to separate them. Since they separate I get an easier time to pick them off.

I start off slashing Phantoms edge at the back of Sky's leg then kicking him in the gut. After that he falls to his knees and so I just decide to end his fight by kicking him in his face with a roundhouse. The rest of their team gets shaken at how I just took out one of them without even being hit. I can't help but laugh at that which makes Cardin run at the sound to swing but I just trip him. I turn my focus to Dove who's just looking around wondering where I come from next but what he doesn't expect is a punch to his face.

I broke his nose next I switch to my two sword and start hacking at his arms and legs hoping he will stop fighting and concede good for him cause he ran away. So it's down to two one one and I'm at eighty percent are while Russell has one hundred and Cardin is at ninety five percent. Seeing as how it's still tournament rules I'm just gonna get a ring out on Russell. I run up and just drop kick him out of the ring that was easy enough.

I finally stop using my semblance and yell "Hey Cardin behind you," He charges and swings his mace down. He plays way too well into my hand. I block with my two swords and sweep his leg. "Your stance is horrible and you don't think now get up," he gets pissed at my criticism and swings at my legs I just jump over it and land in his arm.

"You've gotta have more fight then that Cardin," I sigh I wanted to at least break a sweat. "Maybe if you set your ego aside and got the fuck over it you'd be better off," As I said that he blew up the ground behind me and caught me off balance with a mace swing to my left knee. "There we go that's what I wanted to see,"

He now waits for me to attack but I still have the advantage because I have two weapons against his one. So I go for an overhead swing while slashing his side. He takes one hand off his mace to grab his side that's when I throw my one sword in the air and clock him in the face with a punch so he falls. I finish off the fight by punting his head. "Fucking racist scum," I mutter as I walk away.

"Holy shit Luke that was awesome," I hear Yang yell as she runs up to me. "Ehh it was no big deal they deserved it for being a bunch of racists," "Yeah they hate the Faunus just because of the white fang when not all Faunus are members," Blake chimes in with.

"That was a nice fight and glad you did it cause my team really hates those guys" I hear someone say I turn around and see it's the second year team. "Thanks but didn't catch your guys names," "Oh I'm Coco this is Fox and Yatsuhashi,"

"Nice to meet you guys but where is your fourth teammate?" "Velvet is back in the room studying," So this is that Rabbit Faunus' team seem like nice people. "Well if Velvet had anymore problems with them in the lunchroom just tell her to sit with us and I'll stop them,"

"Thanks you for the help and you said something about a party," "yeah me and my team are hosting a Halloween party at my Apartment in Vale" "Well consider us coming after that fight," "Okay sounds good my apartment isn't that hard to find it's right next to the dust shop," with that my team left to go set up and I had to open the door to the roof.

"Hey Ruby can I talk to you real quick?" "Umm sure what is it Luke?" She seems really confused. "Just wondering if you have anyone you like cause I know someone who likes you" "Is it you or someone else?" "It's not me but it's someone else on the team" "So it's Weiss thank you for telling me this cause I was scared to tell her" "That went easier then I thought, well you can go talk to her now"

She went back downstairs while I got the DJ area set up. Next thing I hear is Weiss shriek for joy well that's one couple down one to go. Blake came up can hugged me from behind

"You had something to do with the whole Weiss and Ruby thing didn't you," "Yep I just love playing matchmaker," I say as I turn around and kiss her. "I may even have someone for Yang coming to the party," Blake let's out a chuckle at that "You planned this all didn't you," Maybe, but shouldn't you get into costume because people are showing up soon,"

"Oh shit you're right let me go do that," I laugh as she goes running to change while I'm already I'm my costume except the mask. I head back downstairs and notice Ruby as Red Robin, Yang as Batgirl, Weiss as and Blake comes out as catwoman and we all start laughing.

"Okay seriously why are we Batman Characters?" I ask "it seemed like a good idea" is what they reply "I'm not even gonna question it," I hear a knock at the door so I go check who it is and I see Team JNPR. Jayne dressed up as Vav and Ren as X-ray. Pyrrha and Nora were dressed as their respective spartan armor colors.

"I didn't take you two as fans of the Halo series" "Really what did you expect?" Asked Pyrrha. "To be honest I expected Borderlands from Nora and you to be a mainly handheld gamer cause of your tournaments," "that's actually highly reasonable to think that," I let them in and more people rush into the apartment so i jump out of the way. The party is going great we have a gaming section set up where they are playing Until Dawn. Then we have our food set up and on the roof is where you can dance to the music we set up. i feel someone tap my shoulder as im sitting on the roof edge thinking.

"Oh hey Neo you actually showed up," Yeah was kinda hard not to mis the place with you sitting on the roof," "touche, well should i introduce you to Yang or you wanna do that yourself," i'll get it myself i saw her down their playing Until dawn," "Alright well good luck," I tell her with a wink. As she leaves I pull out my bottle of Whiskey and start drinking it. im throwing this party just to take my mind off what happened to my parents on this day. This has been my best year in a while yet i still get overwhelming grief on this day.

"Luke, are you okay?' Blake asks as she come sits beside me "Yeah i'm fine don't worry," i say as i wipe away some tears. 'Please don't lie to me you can tell me what's wrong," she's persistent that's why i love her "I'm kinda shocked you don't remember" "Oh.. ohh I'm really sorry i forgot about your parents death" She pulls me into a hug and I start crying on her shoulder. "it's gonna be fine Luke you have me and our team now," "i know it just still bothers me so much,"

"Lets just go back in please and enjoy the rest of the party," "Okay and Blake please try to sleep tonight instead of stay ways all night or run on one hour of sleep," We go back in and enjoy the rest of the party and i just see on the couch Yang kissing Neo and get a laugh from that. Maybe this will be a great relationship and they can get along after Neo leaves Roman's organization


	10. Chapter 10

He guys just a quick update i would of had an chapter by now but I've been kinda busy trying to write my research paper for school. i will have a chapter out as soon as i can when i turn in my research paper


	11. Chapter 11

**CH.10**

Today could have started better I didn't sleep well and from what i can tell Blake didn't sleep at all. The good thing is maybe I could get Blake to sleep after class and ask her to the dance that's if she even stayed awake long enough. She didn't make it through Port's class but no one really did without sleeping but Blake was always awake in that class no matter what. The bell rang to head to combat and Blake nearly jumped up to the ceiling.

"Blake's asleep again this is just wonderful," I say sarcastically. "I told her to sleep and she didn't even listen to me I'm getting worried she's destroying herself over this whole White Fang thing," she's grow distant from all of us but not gonna point that out. Yang looks at me with a sad look knowing this hurts me.

"Maybe we can get a way to get her to take a break," Ruby pointed out. "I'm not sure about that Ruby this is Blake we are talking about," She pouts because I said this but we know it's true. "Yang maybe you can talk to her about what happened with you," I plead with her. "I'll try to talk to her about this," "Thank you so much Yang,"

Class was pretty boring except for when Pyrrha beat the ahit out of team CRDL. "Miss Belladonna you have been quite docile for sometime perhaps you would like to spar today" I heard Mrs. Goodwitch ask Blake and I panicked because she was too tired to fight. "I'll do it," said some Guy with Silver hair.

"Mercury is it? Well let's find you an opponent," said Goodwitch. "I wanna fight her" he points to Pyrrha. Either he's a dumbass or just wants to scout out Pyrrha. "I'm sorry but Miss Nikos has just fought maybe another opponent," "It's fine I'll fight again," Pyrrha chimed in. That fight lasted for about two minutes when Mercury forfeited that's when I could tell it was just for were on the way back to the dorm when I decided to see if Blake wanted to go to the dance.

"Hey umm Blake I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go to the dance" I've never asked anyone to a dance before I'm horrible at this. "I don't have time for some stupid dance you should understand this Luke," well damn that hurts a lot. "Alright well I'll be back later I need to go somewhere," and my go somewhere I meant into Emerald forest to collect my thoughts. I dived off the cliffs and started flying to go sit in a tree. I got a text from Yang asking where I was because she could've sworn I was just with them.

About three hours later I head to get dinner. That's when I get bombarded with questions from my team expect for Blake cause as expected she's in the library again. She really is destroying herself over this.

"Ok seriously I just got back can we not bombard me with questions?" I'm really not wanting to deal with this right now. "I'll be back I'm getting my food," I went and got some fries and a soda and come back to sit with them. "Okay what do you guys want cause staring gets you nowhere," I say this and it's just rapid fire questions

"Where did you go?" "What were you doing?" "Would you like to DJ the school dance?" Did I hear that last one right I doubt I did. "First off I was in the forest flying and what was that last question again?" I would of done it had Blake actually gone to the dance but her not going is kinda pointless for me.

"Do you wanna be the DJ at the dance cause We are planning the dance now?" Weiss and Yang ask at the same time. Okay so I did hear that right "Wait what happened to team CFVY and I would agreed but Blake isn't going somehow convince her to go I'll DjJ it hell I'll even sing a song at it," I told them and before I even finished Yang took off running. "I'm gonna regret saying that aren't I?" I get nods from Ruby and Weiss. "Well I'm gonna go get a playlist ready tell me Yang actually manages to get her to do it," I seriously regret this already.

 **Yang P.O.V.**

Luke made such a mistake with saying that because I already planned on convincing her to go that just gave me more reason. If I am correct Blake should be in the library doing research I see her sitting at a computer so I pull out a laser pointer and shine it on the screen she sees it the first time but doesn't really affect her. The second time went much better she chased it back to me.

"We need to talk," is all I say before I drag her off into an empty classroom. "Blake you need to take a break from all of this you're killing yourself over this,"

"I can't stop when I have no idea what the White Fang are planning," she nearly shouted at me and tried to push me but she actually sent herself back.

"What would you do if Torchwick was here right now," "I'd fight him," "and you'd get beat because you can't even stop me right now, Blake please just listen I nearly had me and Ruby killed because of the same thing I didn't stop looking for my Real mom and we nearly died,"

"I'm not asking you to stop cause I haven't just slow down, and if you come to the dance I'll Save you a dance," and with that I left the room. Luke is really gonna regret saying that earlier cause I'm not gonna let him forget.

 **Luke's P.O.V**

"Are you fucking kidding me you actually got her to agree?" I ask utterly shocked. How did Yang get Blake to say yes I was gonna DJ either way but now I have to sing in front of the school.

"Yep and you better hold up your end of the deal," Yang said with a smirk. "Fine I'll hold up my end since you did it i don't know how but you did," she just gets a big smile on her face as I say this. Well I better figure out what song I'm gonna sing.

"Well I have the playlist made so I'm gonna take a nap until the dance," I say as I jump into my bunk. "See you guys in like 2 hours at the dance," I ended up only sleeping for an hour cause Jaune came knocking on the door with a guitar.

"Umm Jaune, Weiss left already with her date," the look of utter shock on his face was amazing. I had to hold back a laugh.

"Weiss has a date since when?" He asked while scratching his head "Since Ruby asked her out, did you not notice at the party," he shakes his head back and forth. "Well that explains it but I suggest you ask Pyrrha cause she's been crushing on you since you met, also let me borrow that guitar,'

"Why do you need that guitar and I will ask her," I'm glad he's finally asking her. "I kinda need it for the dance I'm singing a song there and it's acoustic," I mumble out while rubbing my neck. He just hand me the guitar and leaves. "Um thanks Jaune," well I should probably get into my suit.

I change into my black suit with a red vest and tie. I walk out our dorm and head to the auditorium to get ready to DJ when I see Blake in a beautiful purple dress.

"You look amazing Blake," I tell her as she's just standing there. I saw her blush as bright as Ruby's cloak. "I'm kinda shocked you aren't in the room or library looking for information,"

"Yang kinda convinced me to actually show up so can we go together?" She really seemed interested in this for once. "Yeah sure let's go I will be able to dance after I sing like I promised Yang," I let out a nervous laugh "I was wondering would you help me with song cause there is a female singing part as we'll,"

"Umm sure why not it'll be fun," I'm so glad she 's quite a relief for me. "Well let's head in," I offer her my arm and lead her in.

"Hey you guys are here welcome to the dance glad you showed up Blake," well while Yang was talking to Blake I went to start the playlist and set up mics for the song. I even did a mic check and hooked up the guitar to an amp. More people start arriving so Blake comes up on stage.

"You ready Blake," she nods and I get set up with the guitar. "Welcome to the dance everyone to start it off Blake and I are going to be singing Around the World and Back by State Champs"

 _ **Been around the world and back this year**_  
 _ **Told myself I wanna face this fear  
But I don't think I can stand on my own  
She's got eyes like spring, legs like the summer  
Everybody says she looks just like her mother  
But I think she wants that left alone**_

 _ **There's too many ways to say goodbye**_  
 _ **But it's quite the opposite this time**_

 _ **Sometimes I can't help but say**_  
 _ **I'm falling in love and it's scaring me**_  
 _ **It came to me in a dream**_  
 _ **Now all that's left is our empathy**_  
 _ **But this is just the life I ordered**_  
 _ **One step back and two steps forward**_  
 _ **Sometimes I can't help but say**_  
 _ **We're making history**_

 ***Blake joins in***

 _ **Been around the world and back this year  
I never wanted to be so sincere  
I'm not a hero or a saint  
But don't push me away  
When you believed in me it brought us together  
Everybody says that it won't last forever  
Close your eyes, don't cut the ties, it makes sense**_

 _ **There's too many ways to say goodbye**_  
 _ **But it's quite the opposite this time**_

 _ **Sometimes I can't help but say**_  
 _ **I'm falling in love and it's scaring me**_  
 _ **It came to me in a dream**_  
 _ **Now all that's left is our empathy**_  
 _ **But this is just the life I ordered**_  
 _ **One step back and two steps forward**_  
 _ **Sometimes I can't help but say**_  
 _ **We're making history**_  
 _ **Our history**_

 _ **You pulled me in like a tidal wave  
And let ourselves just float away**_  
 _ **With no direction, or a way to rewind**_  
 _ **Yeah, you pulled me in like a tidal wave**_  
 _ **Thought that it was my mistake  
And we'd fall apart before I say goodbye  
But it's quite the opposite this time**_

 _ **Sometimes I can't help but say  
I'm falling in love and it's scaring me  
It came to me in a dream  
Now all that's left is our empathy  
But this is just the life I ordered  
One step back and two steps forward  
Sometimes I can't help but say  
We're making history  
Our history**_

As we finished the song we got overwhelmed with cheers. I took a bow then pulled Blake into a hug.

"I love you Blake I'm glad you did this with me," I go to start the playlist but she pulls me back into a kiss. "I'm glad you came back into my life I love you to Luke," hearing her say that brought a smile to my face. "Well let's go enjoy the rest of our night Blake,"

The rest of the dance was great. Yang took the first dance with Blake after the song. Blake had a smile on her face the entire time we were dancing. Now i needed to give her the present I got.

"Blake turn around please?" I ask and she does I then pull out a necklace of her symbol and put it on her. "Okay you can look at it now," she's shocked that I remembered that she used to have that exact necklace when she was younger but lost it.

"Luke it's amazing I can't thank you enough for getting me this again," she hugs me and doesn't let go. "You knew how much this meant to me cause it's the last thing my parents gave me before they died" she said as she started crying into my shoulder. It would be at this moment that my scroll goes of with a text from Neo saying she's in trouble and that the boss she gas is making a move on Beacons security.

The last thing she tells me is that a mission option will help us find her. I'm paranoid for the rest of the night as I worry about Neo but the good news is we leave for our missions tomorrow. I may have a chance to find her after all.

* * *

 **Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving and I'm just kinda glad I can start writing again and not have to deal with a research paper**


	12. Chapter 12

**CH 11. Bite my tongue**

"Luke, Luke pay attention," is all I hear in a faint whisper. I look around and get bearing on where I am I'm in just a pure white room that seems to blend together. That's when I hear the whisper again.

"Okay who the fuck is there and how did I end up here?" I swear I'm losing my mind. I kinda hope this is a dream that would explain the whole no walls thing and just pure light.

"You're correct about the dream son," was that my mom how are she talking to me. They both died in that fire thus can be possible. "But it's happening because you reached a point of stasis while asleep,"

"Okay but I'm still confused do you need to tell me something?" I ask scratching my head. I need a therapist after this I swear.

"Yes I do it's that you and your sister are destined for great things, and that you have a secondary semblance you have only used once," as she said that my jaw just dropped. "Wait what do you mean I have two semblances,"

"Exactly what I said you have two is it that hard to understand," I shake my head no. Still kinda shocked that I have two. "What's my second semblance though,"

"You go into a demon mode and become uncontrollably strong, and you start to look like one," well then that's kinda ridiculous I don't need to get that strong.

"The only time you managed to activate it was when you saw the fire but you black out out of pure anger," so I pretty much become Yang that's a good thing. "The only problem is when this mode happens you get very strong sense of bloodlust,"

Well that's not good I don't need that happening. I mean I've killed before just not innocent people. Most of my assassin work has been on corrupt politicians and generals. I don't think I could live with killing a innocent person.

"Is that all you had to tell me mom," she nods "well thanks for talking to me you and dad may wanna talk to Weiss,"

"Luke you may wanna wake up now cause Yang is about to pour water on you,"

With that knowledge I wake up and only open my eyes and see yang with a bucket about to pour it on me. I hit it out if her hands and onto her head.

"Well it looks like the firecracker just got put out," I can't help but laugh after I said that and the others are also laughing while Yang pouts in the corner. "Nice try Yang but you need to try harder in terms of pranking me,"

"Seriously how did you wake up last time I checked you were out cold like in hibernation or something," Yang tells me. "First birds don't hibernate they migrate and secondly my mom warned me about what you were gonna do," when I mentioned my mom everyone in the room went pale but Blake started rubbing her neck nervously.

"My mom talked to me in a dream and told me I had a second semblance that is like Yang's but I get very bad bloodlust," I told them.

"Mom talked to you in your sleep? How is that even logical," Weiss asked. That's kinda expected from my sister now.

"Hell I have no ideas but I'm pretty sure you can expect her to talk to you soon," and that caused her face to light up and a smile appeared as Ruby hugged her.

"Well Yang should probably change so I can go take a shower then we can go get out mission," After my shower I head back into the dorm and notice Blake hiding on Ruby's bed while Ruby is hugging a fluff ball of a dog.

"I'm not gonna quest where it came from I going to the auditorium," I say that Blake jumps onto me and forces me to run out of the room. "Real smooth Blake real smooth Ow what was that for,"

"Making fun of my fear of dogs that's why I hit you," she starts pouting and I can't help but pull her into a hug. "Did you have a bad run in with a dog after I left cause you were fine before that," she just nods and I can't help but feel sorry for her.

"Here come Ruby and the others," I point out as we are still standing there. She looks around confused. "How can you tell is it Yang's hair again," I simply nod as I start laughing and she starts as well.

Ozpin gives a speech explaining how we got our names and their meaning and that we will be working with actual hunters.

"So what mission should we take guys?" Ruby asks. I don't know what the best option would be so I'm gonna leave that to them.

"How about search and destroy?" Weiss asks I have to admit that sounds fun for a mission and is great for blowing off steam. "Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out"

"Well it is in the southeast," "Sounds perfect," Blake and Yang say. Ruby tries to sign us up for it but we get denied saying first years can't take this mission.

" We could always mail our selves there," Ruby says jokingly while I just glare cause she's mailed me somewhere before it took six weeks to get back.

"That's one option," Ozpin says as he appears out of nowhere. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose,"

I swear ozpin is more of a ninja than Blake he's always sneaking up on us. How the fuck does he do that I need to stop zoning out. Where did the others go fuck I always get left behind because I space out.

I eventually find them heading to the bullhead and that's when a student runs past yelling team CFVY is back.

'Velvet, you okay?' Blake asks her. "i'm fine i got Yatsuhashi to watch my back"

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago what happened," Weiss asked with great concern on her voice "there was just so many," is all she said as a reply and left.

Well that's just wonderful but I can't worry about that right now I need to flip out on my team.

"Well thanks for leaving me behind guys you could have slapped me into actually following you," they all just rub their necks nervously. "It doesn't matter now let's just get this mission over with,"

"Who are we shadowing anyways?" Blake asks. I really don't care anymore as long as it's not port I'm fine cause I can't make it through another story.

"Why, hello! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Dr. Oobleck asks us and I just fall over anime style thinking this is gonna be a long mission

* * *

 **I'm not dead sorry for the big gap between chapters I've just been really swamped with my brother's wedding, school, starting my job and trying to sleep enough, I will hopefully have another chapter up next week**


End file.
